List of Naruto manga volumes
'' tankōbon, released in Japan by Shueisha in March 2000.]] The Naruto manga is written by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha in Weekly Shōnen Jump. The series began its serialization in 1999. Shueisha later collects these chapters in tankōbon bound volumes. The first 244 chapters are known as Part I, and constitute the first part of the Naruto storyline. All subsequent chapters belong to Part II, which continues the storyline from Part I after a two and a half year timeskip. Viz Media licenses the Naruto manga for an English adaptation in North America, where it is serialized in the American ''Shonen Jump'' and released in volume format. Several adaptations based on Naruto have been made, including two anime series and five featured films, with a sixth film slated for release during the summer of 2009. The first anime series, also titled Naruto, covers the entirety of Part I over 220 episodes. The second, named , is based on Part II, and started airing on February 15, 2007. Both series are produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo, and air on TV Tokyo. Shueisha has released 50 tankōbon in Japan, with the first 27 containing Part I, and the remaining 23 belonging to Part II. The first tankōbon was released on March 3, 2000, and volume 50 was released on March 4, 2010. In addition, five ani-manga tankōbon based on one of the first three Naruto and two Naruto: Shippūden films, have been released by Shueisha. Viz Media has released 47 volumes of the English adaptation of the manga, with volume 1 released on August 16, 2003, and volume 47 released on February 2, 2010. In order to compensate for the gap between the Japanese and English adaptations of the manga, Viz announced its "Naruto Nation" campaign, where it would release three volumes a month in the last four months of 2007 in order to close said gap. A similar campaign happened in 2009, titled "Generation Ninja", with eleven volumes from Part II of the series being released between February and April in order to catch up to the Japanese serialization. Starting with the release of volume 45 in July, Viz will then release Naruto volumes on a quarterly basis. Volume list Part I Part I covers the first 244 chapters of the Naruto manga, and is contained in 27 tankōbon volumes. All 27 tankōbon have been released in Japan by Shueshia and in North America by Viz Media. Viz released volumes 16 through 27 over a four month period as part of the "Naruto Nation" campaign, meant to close the gap between the Japanese and English versions of the manga. Part II The second part of the Naruto storyline, known as Part II, encapsulates all the chapters following chapter 244, and is set two and a half years after the end of Part I. Shueisha has released 23 tankōbon of Part II in Japan, with the first volume (volume 28) released on June 3, 2005, and the twenty-third volume (volume 50) released on March 4, 2010. The English adaptation of Part II began serialization in the American Shonen Jump on December 4, 2007, and the first volume was released on March 4, 2008. To catch up with the Japanese serialization, Viz Media released eleven volumes from Part II between February and April of 2009, after which it began releasing Naruto on a quarterly basis. Film manga Part I | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-703143-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 15, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1868-8 | ChapterList = # # # # # # # | LicensedTitle = Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow | OriginalTitle = 大活劇!雪姫忍法帖だってばよ!! | TranslitTitle = | Summary = This ani-manga is based on the first Naruto film, Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, known in Japan as . The film was released on August 21, 2004 in Japan, and June 6, 2007 in the United States. After watching a film of his favorite character, Princess Fuun, Naruto Uzumaki is dispatched with his team members, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake, to the Land of Snow to protect the actors during the shooting of the new Princess Fuun film. However, the group is attacked by Yukigakure ninja. After the battle, the actor playing Princess Fuun is revealed to be Koyuki Kazahana, the daughter of the previous daimyo of the Land of Snow. Unwilling to accept her role as ruler, she attempts to run away, but is found by Naruto, who encourages her to keep on trying, no matter the odds. The Yukigakure ninja are eventually revealed to be under the direction of Doto Kazahana, the brother of the former daimyo. Doto abducts Koyuki, hoping to use her keystone necklace to activate the hidden treasure in the Land of Snow. In a pitched battle, Naruto defeats Doto, and the treasure is revealed to be a generator that turned the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring and memories of Koyuki and Sotetsu Kazahana discussing about what Koyuki was going to be when she turns old. As the group leaves, Naruto receives a signed autograph from Koyuki, who has agreed to assume her duties as daimyo. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-703158-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1915-9 | ChapterList = # # # # # # # # | LicensedTitle = Great Clash! The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth | OriginalTitle = 大激突!幻の地底遺跡だってばよ | TranslitTitle = | Summary = The chapters are based on the second Naruto featured film, . The film was released on August 6, 2005 in Japan, and July 29, 2008 in the United States. On a beach in the Land of Wind, Sunagakure ninja, Gaara and Kankuro among their ranks, engage a group of armored warriors. Elsewhere, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru complete their mission to find a lost ferret. On their way back, they are attacked by a group of armored warriors under the direction of a young knight. The knight and Naruto's battle results in them being knocked unconscious and carried by a stream. When they awake, the knight reveals his name, Temujin, and takes Naruto to his leader, Haido, who wished to establish a utopia. However, his motives, conquering the world by finding the source of Gelel, or life energy, are eventually shown to Naruto. Even after Haido finds the source, and vastly increases his powers, Naruto and Temujin manage to defeat him together. In the finale, Temujin and his friends sail away in a ship, hoping to create their own utopia. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-703170-6 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1916-6 | ChapterList = # # # # # # | LicensedTitle = Great Excitement! The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island | OriginalTitle = 大興奮!みかづき島のアニマル騒動だってばよ | TranslitTitle = | Summary = The chapters in this ''tankōbon are derived from the film , which is the third ''Naruto featured film. The film premiered in Japan on August 5, 2006. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi are assigned to protect the prince of the Land of Moon, Michiru Tsuki, and his son, Hikaru Tsuki. Initially, Naruto is incensed by the pair's spoiled nature, especially Hikaru's. Eventually, after Hikaru shows his bravery during a storm, where he saves a tiger, Naruto warms up to him. When they arrive in the Land of Moon, the king's minister, Shabadaba had orchestrated a coup with the aid of several ninja, mortally wounding the present king in the process. As Michiru and Hikaru are shepherded to safety, the hired ninja, under the command of their leader, Ishidate, manage to abduct Michiru. Naruto convinces Hikaru to organize a rescue operation, and the ninja are defeated, with Michiru and Hikaru aiding Naruto in defeating Ishidate. After the battle, Michiru becomes the new king, learning the importance of caring for his family instead of material possessions. }} Part II | ISBN = 978-4-08-703170-6 | LicensedTitle = Naruto: Shippūden: the Movie | OriginalTitle = 劇場版NARUTO−ナルト− 疾風伝 | TranslitTitle = Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden | Summary = Based on the film Naruto: Shippūden the Movie, the first film from Naruto Shippūden, this volume shows how Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Lee are assigned to protect the priestess Shion. Shion is able to seal a dangerous demon called Mōryō, but when she meets Naruto, she has a prediction of his death so she attempts not to work. However, Naruto insists that he will not die and convinces her to seal the demon. With help from various ninja from Konoha, Naruto and Shion join forces to destroy Mōryō, making Shion realize the destiny can be surpassed. }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-703195-9 | LicensedTitle = Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds | OriginalTitle = 劇場版 NARUTO−ナルト− 疾風伝 絆 | TranslitTitle = Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna | Summary = This volume is based on the film Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds. As an act of revenge, the Sky Country invade Konoha causing mass mayhem. A girl called Amaru appears saying her teacher was already attacked by those ninja and a team composed of Naruto, Sakura and Hinata go to help her. As they enter a ruins from the village they discover Amaru's teacher, Shinnō, alive, but he revealed as the one who organized the invasion to Konoha. Shinnō plans to get a scroll from Konoha to get immortality, but Sasuke Uchiha appears to stop him since his teacher, Orochimaru, has the same objective. Naruto and Sasuke decide to fight together and defeat Shinnō, though in the end Sasuke returns to train with Orochimaru. }} References External links * [http://naruto.viz.com/intro.php?sz=1152 Official Viz Media Naruto site] Manga volumes Naruto bg:Списък с манга томовете на Наруто es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Naruto fr:Liste des chapitres de Naruto it:Capitoli di Naruto pt:Anexo:Lista de capítulos de Naruto tr:Naruto bölüm listesi (manga) vi:Danh sách tập truyện tranh Naruto th:รายชื่อตอนนารูโตะ (มังงะ)